


without sight

by Evanstanwrites



Category: Captain America (Movies), Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blindfolds, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Smut, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanstanwrites/pseuds/Evanstanwrites
Summary: after a mission gone wrong Steve goes to the one who can help him take his mind off things





	without sight

“ _ Okay, guys, it’s just behind that door. Sam and Wanda you take the left room and get ready to implant the virus. Nat and I will take the right, once the virus is set you hack the system and get the intel.  I’ll stay on look out. It’s just in and out. If all goes well we can be back on the quinjet before we know.” I went over the plan again. _

_ This was one of the easier missions, just get the required intel and get out. The base where they were right now wasn’t that big and not many hydra soldiers should be present. That’s the key word: should be. _

_ I signed for Wanda and Sam to go first through the door. Wanda opens the door from a few feet away to make sure they wouldn’t walk into someone, Sam sends redwing behind the corner before they both sneak through the door, leavening Nat and myself in silence in the dark corner of the hallway. Wanda’s voice comes through the coms. _

“ _ We’re in place and ready to implant the virus.” _

“ _ Okay, Nat now it’s our turn. On the count of three we go. Stay as close as you can.” _

_ Both Nat and I also sneak through the door and make our way to the right room. Once in the control room, we looked for the main computer. One of the screens was making a buzzing sound and showed the images of what looked like a lab. _

“ _ What the hell?” _

_ Looking more closely we saw a woman strapped onto a table with a dozen hydra soldiers around it. Just next to the table stood 2 men in lab coats, it wasn’t really clear what they where doing to her but you could see the hurt on her face. They were hurting her, torturing her. You could easily see the tears running down her cheeks. _

“ _ Nat we were wrong. There are civilians here, we have to do something. We have to get them out.” _

“ _ Steve we can’t. If there are a dozen soldiers in that room it means there are even more in the rest of the facility. We are out numbered. The best we can do now is to get the intel and get out, just like planned.” _

“ _ But we can’t let her die. That’s not who we are.” _

_ Nat shook her head and started to pull on my arm.   _

“ _ I wish we could save her too Steve, but we can’t. You know we will never make it out alive if we get in that fight.  We need to leave Cap.” _

With a piercing scream Steve shot awake from his nightmare. Sweat soaked his skin cause the sheets to stick to his body. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the same thing, the image of the woman they couldn’t save being tortured. The mission itself was a success, they got the intel and got out safely. But the image of the woman was burned forever behind his eyes.

Shaking his head, he swung his legs out of the bed determined to clear the troublesome thoughts. Deciding on a cold glass of water he made his way to the kitchen. Passing y/n’s door he hesitated before pushing it open and entering her immaculate bedroom. OCD much he thought to himself chuckling slightly. Y/n was the one person he knew could help him. The only person who could take his mind and turn it to her will giving him the peace that he needed. She was open minded, lovely and so amazingly beautiful inside and out it made him smile looking at her sleeping form.

 

Y/n struggled to reach a deep sleep. She couldn’t stop thinking about all the what ifs. What if he didn’t come back. What if something bad happened to Steve, then she would never be able to tell him how she really felt. They were best friends. Some even thought they were already a couple because of how touchy feely they were with each other. But neither one of them acted on their obvious feelings for each other, afraid to step over that line and ruin the friendship that they had. So, they kept acting like there was nothing more than friendship between them. It hurt her but she knew she couldn’t handle it if he rejected her then their friendship would suffer too and she only wants him to be happy. She would do everything for him.

It was then she felt the bed dip beside her, she felt a hand caress her cheek and move a strand of hair off her face immediately she knew who sat on the edge of her bed. When she opened her eyes, she was met with a pair of sad blue eyes. She knew something was wrong, he was on the brink of tears. This was a side the otherwise strong and composed super soldier rarely showed, it was only Bucky or y/n that got to see it. She sat up and wrapped her arms around his broad frame which he accepted immediately and burrowed his head in the crook of her neck taking in a deep breath of her familiar sent. At first, she just held him and rubbed his back in slow circles, she knew that most of the time it calmed him down. But this time it didn’t work, his muscles were rock hard with the tension he held in his body. She guided him to lay down on the bed with her, his head resting on her chest while she massaged his scalp with her fingers.

“Hey Stevie, you’re back. When did you arrive? What happened?”

“Hey… We got in a few hours ago, I figured you where already asleep so I tried to get some sleep too. But I had a nightmare. I need you … It was so bad y/n you can’t imagine. It was supposed to be an in and out mission. But we were wrong, there were civilians there and we couldn’t do anything, I couldn’t save them, I left them there to die.”

“oh baby, it isn’t your fault. You didn’t know there were civilians there Steve. You can’t save everyone but that doesn’t make you any less of a hero.”

Steve only nodded into her chest, moving his arm to wrap around her waist, his legs to tangle with hers and he moved his face to nuzzle into her neck again. With a sigh y/n felt the tension finally drain from Steve’s body. Leaning up on his elbow he looked down at her as she gazed back at him smiling slightly. She saw him drop his eyes to her lips making her breath hitch and her tongue to poke out and lick them in return. The air around them grew hot and heavy the longer they stayed tangled in each other with Steve finally moving the short distance and pressing his lips to y/n’s in a short kiss.

“I know we haven’t done this y/n but I need you. I need you to help me forget and give me back the control I crave.” He says as his arm slowly moves up and under her baggy night top.

“I want you Steve, I need you too. I think I always have. Whatever you need I’ll give it to you.” She states. “I-I-I love you” she admits while dropping her gaze from his piercing baby blues.

Steve rolls on top of y/n placing his weight on his arms and his hands either side of her face.

“I love you too, you beautiful beautiful woman” he says dropping his head to lock their lips together for a second time. This kiss is much more passionate with Steve quickly showing he’s the dominant in this situation. Actually, probably in every situation, a fact that turn y/n on to no end. Y/n slipped her hand in between the two of them and started to rub an already sizable Steve through his underwear, neither of them being people who liked overdressing for bed.

Breaking the kiss, he pulls back with y/n’s bottom lip securely between his teeth releasing it before telling her he’ll be back in a minute and he wants her naked with her eyes closed in the middle of the bed by the time he gets back.

When Steve enters the room y/n hears him drop something on the floor beside the bed while it dips under his weight. Steve leans in and kisses her plump lips pulling back slightly making her lift her head off the bed in order to chase his mouth, this gives Steve the opportunity to slip the blindfold over her head. Y/n pulls back sucking in a shaky breath. Steve notices and sets about making her more comfortable.

“You trust me don’t ya sweetheart” he asks. To which y/n nods her head. This causes Steve to shake his head and chuckle slightly.

“Okay well firstly when I ask you a question I expect you to answer me verbally, secondly I have a fondness to the title of Sir so address me as such and lastly you will not cum without my permission. Understood?” “Yes Sir” she replies “And baby, you don’t like something or something is uncomfortable you tell me and I’ll stop. Okay?”

“Yes Sir”

“And so it begins” he chuckles devilishly.

Steve starts by donning a rabbit fur glove as he slowly glides his hand up and down her body paying attention to her breasts and stomach never moving over her mound. His touch is feather light and makes y/n squirm and wiggle on the bed.

“Stop moving.” He says. “Or I’ll cuff you to the bed”

The threat alone making her pussy gush. Steve continues with the glove for several minutes before he dips the fingers of his gloveless hand into her glistening folds and quickly starts rubbing tight circles on her clit. Making y/n cry out with the sudden change of pace and the shock of pleasure. She could feel the coil in the pit of her stomach begin to tighten making her moans grow in volume the contrast between the light glove and the harsh circles nearly too much to bare. Steve could tell she was close and felt a warning was in order.

“Y/n remember you are not to cum without my permission”

“Oh fuck” she had forgotten as she was just about to let go. “please Sir please let me cum. I need to please please please Sir.”

“well seen as how you beg so prettily, I want to watch you cum undone sweetheart let go for me” he says.

He had barely finished giving permission and y/n was there, cumming, while she cried out with incoherent gibberish. Steve swiftly flipped her onto her stomach pulling her to her knees with her head in her folded arms.

“Hold tight sweetheart” he stated “this is going to be quick”

And with that he pushed into her tight heat, giving her but a second to adjust before he slid out and back in picking up a pace only a super solider could set. Steve brought one hand to her hair pulling it for leverage while the other snuck around and started at her clit again. And she was there, for a second time. Once again asking him for the permission she needed. Steve told her to cum just as he himself left rope after rope of his seed inside her. Her walls clenching around his shaft prolonging both their releases.

With a satisfied sign Steve pulled out of y/n and rolled them over cushioning her onto his chest. He removed the blindfold but y/n’s eyes remained closed.

“You okay sweetheart” he questioned.

“I think you killed me” she replied with a smile, causing Steve to laugh. The first proper laugh he’s had since he saw the civilians earlier that day. That’s how he knew that this amazingly beautiful woman on his chest was the one he was going to spend forever killing with the best orgasms of her life. She may have been his best friend and that’s not going to change the only difference now is that she’ll also be his other half.


End file.
